


A Day in the Life of an Apache Chieftain - Ein Tag im Leben eines Apachenhäuptlings

by esteven



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/pseuds/esteven
Summary: Chapter 1 English: How to deal with a disgruntled SharlihChapter 2 German: Wie man mit einem mißmutigen Scharlih umgeht





	1. Chapter: How to Deal with a Disgruntled Sharlih

“It should be impossible to be this daft, and this inattentive to boot!“ Old Shatterhand looked at his bandaged ankle. His brow knitted when he had to admit to himself that even someone like him could be either and both without difficulties. His back muscles had stiffened up as if someone had tried to quarter him. The smallest movement or turn hurt, but sitting still felt even more uncomfortable. His backside had felt dumb for some time, though not completely. 

If he shifted a bit to the left or right on their pallet of furs and blankets, he felt a tiny stab in the lower part of his back, a reminder of their activities last night. The thought alone made him blush. He closed his eyes and leaned back. His beloved had been in a rare carefree mood, and so they had not only shared their love and devotion, but had also united in physical passion. For this, mild pain was a truly small price to pay. He sighed.

Had this memory clouded his mind so much this morning that he had been unable to descend those three ladders leading from their rooms on top of the pueblo without mishap? He had used them countless times, sure of step and without hesitation. Until this morning, soon after sun rise.

He ought to be supporting his blood brother and nowadays much beloved, he should help him secure peace for their people. Instead, he had made Winnetou worry, just because he had been in a hurry to be at his side. Thus he had plainly forgotten about the lowest rung of the third ladder, had come down too hard with his foot, trod on an uneven pebble and had twisted his ankle.

He pressed his lips together. Even now he still felt the sharp stab like a red-hot spear from his foot up his leg. It had been painful to keep himself upright, and his knuckles had turned white from the effort. He would rather not remember the way up the ladder to their rooms.

“My brother is in pain? It has caused dark clouds on his mind?” Winnetou had suddenly appeared at the side of their bed. Shatterhand had not heard him enter. Until these question he had not even realised that had frowned.

“You are not interested why, not really.” Unthinkingly, the choice of words and their sharpness had escaped his mouth. At the same moment, he could have boxed his ears. For all his distraction this morning, it had not been his beloved Apache’s fault. Shatterhand looked into dark eyes that regarded him, taken aback, and he stretched out his hand. “Forgive me, I wished –“

“My friend is discontent?” Winnetou clasped the offered hand before he sat down beside the furs.

“Forgive my words. What happened this morning was embarrassing to say the least, and in front of half of our people, too.” Old Shatterhand looked down and hung his head.

A forefinger tipped up his chin. “Sharlih believes that Winnetou would rather see him be in pain caused by torture than by an uneven pebble?” The Apache gently kissed Shatterhand’s wrist. “Til-Lata is not ‘half of our people’. He expresses his hope that Old Shatterhand will soon be able to leave his sickbed.”

“Winnetou is very lenient with me. Still, it changes nothing: I was clumsy, and now here I am.” He gestured to the blankets.

“Soon Old Shatterhand will be able to move around better with the help of a pair of crutches that is just being made for him. But for today and tomorrow it will be better to not move around on that ankle. It was lucky that your foot had not already swollen too much, otherwise the boot would have had to be cut away.”

“Winnetou is in the right of it, but how can I be of support to him now? I feel useless and have only caused him trouble.” Shatterhand had voiced his worries.

“Sharlih is the bright light and the love in Winnetou’s life. He could never be useless.” The Apache caressed the back of Shatterhand’s hand with his thumb. “Now let us look at your foot.” Old Shatterhand noted with surprise that Winnetou first went to pull down the heavy double throw to close the door to their lodgings. Bright sunlight filtered through the throws’ sides and enveloped their room in mild twilight.

A bowl of water, a small stack of clean kerchiefs and a tallow candle were on a low side table. The Apache drew it closer to their bed. He took the ankle’s bandage off as gently as possible, always checking with a look if his action brought his friend pain. For the time being, he applied herbal ointment to the bruise.

“Will my brother be able to take off his trousers with Winnetou’s help? It would be better to cool not only your foot but your calf as well.”

Shatterhand tried to push himself up, but that move alone caused pain to shoot up his leg again. This did not go unnoticed, and in reply, Winnetou unsheathed his knife and carefully began cutting open the side seam of the trouser leg.

“What is -?” This sentence stayed unfinished because the Apache had leaned forward following up each cut stitch with a soft kiss to the bared skin. Old Shatterhand flinched at the first touch. Then Winnetou pressed the knee down with his hand. “My friend must not move his leg.”

Each dry, whispered kiss was followed by a tongue-tip leaving a thin moist trail up the calf. Winnetou blew across it gently, so that small blond hairs stood on end resembling goose bumps. When his tongue arrived at the side of the knee, his lips started sucking at the soft skin before his teeth continued nibbling cautiously.

Shatterhand drew in a sharp breath. Months ago he had not thought his knee to be so sensitive to the touch. Now he wished for Winnetou to bite down just that bit harder. Those ministrations made his loins twitch, something he was unable to resist. He wanted to feel a firmer hand, desired his lover’s fingers to form a tight tunnel around his middle.

He clenched one fist to his side while he tried to stifle his moans with the other. After all, it was broad day-light. What if someone were to pass in front of their door? After all, they shared the high floor with the sub-chieftains and their families. Even after several years he still felt uneasy about the matter-of-fact way the Apache looked at sex and the noises that went with them – at least when it came to the physical union between him and Winnetou.

Those thoughts vanished instantly because by now the seam had been split up to the belt. Hands had pushed aside the opened trouser leg to completely bare the skin underneath.  
Shatterhands hips snapped, but that did not help. A determined arm pressed them down. Again, the warning “Do not move.”

Later Shatterhand could not fathom how come Winnetou now knelt between his spread legs. Kisses were replaced by soft touches. He opened his eyes and watched entranced as the Apache’s long dark hair caressed his skin like the most delicate silk.

Finally Winnetou leaned across Shatterhand’s thigh and placed his mouth over the scar that had been caused some time ago by Toby Spencer’s bullet. He licked and followed its outline with his tongue. Their eyes met unexpectedly.

“Winnetou might have lost Sharlih.” Pain flickered in dark eyes.

“I am still alive.” Now Old Shatterhand’s finger caressed the Apache’s cheek, thus trying to dispel the shadows preying on Winnetou’s mind. Acknowledging the unspoken solace, he leaned over again to suck at the skin near the scar, leaving a dark red spot in its place.

His hand skimmed over the hairs along the inside of the thigh. Shatterhand muscles tensed, wanting to turn this new faint touch into a firmer grip. But Winnetou looked up, one of his rare smiles lighting up his eyes. “Sharlih should really trust Winnetou and not move.”

His fingers traced the defined muscles near Shatterhand‘s loin. They tweaked at the hair at the base of the semi-erect shaft, bathed in diffuse sun light. “How blond my Sharlih is, even there.” Winnetou rubbed his cheek across the hairs, still disregarding the engorging manhood.

He moved further down, his hand weighing the sac before he sucked at the delicate skin, licking over and under it. Soon he pulled away, whispering a soft breath across the balls.

Shatterhand rammed the back of his hand between his teeth to keep from moaning aloud. He yearned for firm friction as he felt stretched near breaking point. Anything to bring release to his hard centre. He squeezed his eyes shut, no longer able to supress his hips snapping demandingly. “Winnetou, please! I need – I – more.”

His shaft now throbbed and pulsed; he was gasping for breath. By now Winnetou’s ministrations were no longer enough for the passion devouring his mind.

He had completely forgotten about his ankle. Subconsciously he registered that by now even his lover’s breath had grown heavier. A shout – quickly stifled- left Old Shatterhand’s mouth when a moist tongue licked at his entrance. Almost at once it was replaced by a finger that ventured deeper into him to put pressure on that secret soft spot inside that robbed him of any sensible thought. Undoubtedly Shatterhand was close to spilling himself. But all of a sudden, the finger had vanished and with him Winnetou’s weight between his legs.

He swallowed hard and tried to control his trembling breaths when he felt Winnetou’s thighs straddle his legs. His eyes shot open, and he saw the Apache’s swollen erection no longer hidden by loincloth. To see and to raise his hand was but one. Putting his own desires aside for the time being, he yearned to take the strong shaft in hand, let his fingers stroke it firmly up and down. He wanted to lean over and taste it.

But his unvoiced wishes were denied because his wrists were captured and bent to his side. “Today Winnetou wants to cosset his Sharlih. Will my brother permit this?”

Old Shatterhands thoughts flew apart at this question, so he could only nod and watch Winnetou reach for the tallow candle. He noticed, in a weird bout of gratification, that not only did his lover’s hand tremble, but that droplets of precum had spilt and were now running down Winnetou’s shaft. They dropped onto Shatterhands belly.

Soon his eye was firmly attracted by the Apache’s hand, and the way he broke off some of the candle’s tallow. Then Winnetou raised himself up and reached behind, his fingers disappearing between his buttocks.

Old Shatterhand swallowed dry. He dared not believe that tonight his beloved would gift his body in this way? The thought alone almost drove him to completion. To him, Winnetou had never appeared more proudly erect and more beautiful than astride him now, in broad day-light.

Now, finally, Winnetou took hold of Shatterhands erection, guiding it to his entrance and slowly, so very slowly sat down on it. When his buttocks rested on the blond tuft of hair at the base, he flexed his muscles inside and began to milk the shaft.

As slowly as he had previously sat down, the Apache drew himself to his knees, only to plunge down again faster and deeper.

Without any consideration for his foot, Old Shatterhand’s back went as tight as a bowstring when he rose to meet Winnetou. He devoutly wished for their complete union, impossible as that may be. But maybe he would be able to penetrate ever deeper.

Even the Apache seemed to have come to the end of his tether. They found a mutual rhythm where he met each of Shatterhand’s upward thrust with his downward movement.

“Sharlih, Winnetou feels you close to his heart.” These words by his beloved chieftain was all it took to send Shatterhand over the brink. One more thrust, then increasing heaviness in his loins and centre, and he spilt himself. His cum pulsed from him irregularly. He was pure desire, deep longing, and ecstasy beyond measure. But not for long. Then he buried his hands in dark luxurious hair and drew the Apache down for a deep kiss.

This altered the angle of the shaft’s inside Winnetou. It now pressed against that soft spot inside the Apache while, simultaneously, his member lay pressed between their bodies. This second-fold stimulation was too much, and Winnetou poured himself out. He stifled his shout between Old Shatterhand’s lips in a wild kiss. His cum spurted up to his lover’s neck, with a bit of it sliding towards the corner of the mouth.

Unthinkingly, the white man tried to angle for the squirt with his tongue, not only wishing to feel but to taste Winnetou as well.

Slowly they regained their breath, though weariness weighed them down. One more kiss, a whispered “Sharlih”, a soft “my Winnetou”, and the Apache sagged against Shatterhand’s chest while the erection inside him had slackened and slipped from him.

One sensible thought floated across Old Shatterhand’s mind. It told him that they ought to clean themselves up, that his ankle would be painful come evening, that his leg and shoulder muscles were tightly wound and would soon be completely rigid. But this was small stuff compared to the overwhelming feeling of holding the man he loved beyond measure secure in his arms. He breathed a kiss to a sweaty temple and managed to draw the light blanket across them. Then he followed Winnetou into Morpheus’ arms.


	2. Kapitel 2: Wie man mit einem missmutigen Scharlih umgeht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie man mit einem missmutigen Scharlih umgeht

„Man kann nicht so dumm und zusätzlich noch so unaufmerksam sein!“ Old Shatterhand schaute auf seinen bandagierten Fußknöchel. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass auch ein Westmann wie er beides ohne Schwierigkeiten sein konnte. Seine Rückenmuskeln waren in alle Richtungen verzogen, als hätte man ihn vierteilen wollen. Jede kleine Bewegung oder Drehung schmerzte, aber es war fast noch unbequemer zu sitzen.

Es schien, als sei sein Hinterteil seit langer Zeit bereits taub. Oder doch nicht gänzlich? Wenn er sich etwas nach links oder rechts auf den Fellen und Decken ihrer Lagerstatt schob, gab es diesen winzigen Stich am unteren Ende seines Rückens, der ihn an ihre Aktivitäten der vergangenen Nacht erinnerte. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn erröten.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Geliebter war in heiterer Laune gewesen und so hatten sie nicht allein ihre Liebe und Zuneigung geteilt, sondern sich gegenseitig in körperlicher Lust vereinigt. Dafür waren diese Anzeichen eines milden Schmerzes ein wahrhaft geringer Preis. Er seufzte.

Hatte ihm am Morgen diese Erinnerung derartig das Hirn vernebelt, dass er noch nicht einmal die drei Leitern von ihren Räumen im dritten Stockwerk des Pueblos hinuntersteigen konnte? Er war sie unzählige Male herauf- und wieder hinuntergelaufen, sicheren Schrittes und ohne zu zögern. Bis heute kurz nach Sonnenaufgang.

Er sollte dem Freund, Blutsbruder, und seit einiger Zeit innig Geliebten, eine Stütze sein, ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, ihm helfen, den Frieden für ihren Stamm zu sichern. Stattdessen bereitete er Winnetou Umstände und Sorgen und alles nur, weil er in seiner Eile an Winnetous Seite zu sein, die letzte Sprosse der untersten Leiter übersehen hatte, mit dem Bein zu hart aufgekommen, auf einen unebenen Stein getreten und mit dem Knöchel umgeknickt war.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Noch jetzt spürte er den scharfen Stich, der wie eine glühende Lanze vom Fuß aus das Bein hochgeschossen war. Mühsam hatte er sich an der Leiter aufrecht halten können, obwohl seine Fingerknöchel vom krampfhaften Griff weiß wurden. An den Weg zurück, die Sprossen hoch, wagte er sich nicht zu erinnern.

„Mein Bruder hat Schmerzen? Ihn plagen dunkle Gedanken?“ Plötzlich stand Winnetou neben ihrem Lager. Shatterhand hatte ihn nicht hereinkommen gehört. Bis zu dieser Frage hatte er auch nicht bemerkt, dass sich seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.

„Das interessiert Dich doch nicht wirklich.“ Dieser Satz in seiner Wortwahl und Schärfe war herausgerutscht, ehe der Westmann nachgedacht hatte. Im gleichen Augenblick hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Dass er am Morgen fahrig gewesen war; was konnte der geliebte Mann dafür? Shatterhand sah in die dunklen Augen, die ihn erstaunt musterten, und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Verzeih, ich wollte – “

„Mein Freund ist nicht zufrieden mit sich?“ Winnetou ergriff die dargebotene Hand, bevor er sich an der Seite des Lagers niederließ.

„Bitte verzeih meine Worte. Aber was am Morgen geschah, war schon recht peinlich – und dann auch noch vor dem halben Stamm.“ Old Shatterhand senkte den Kopf und sah nach unten.

Sein Kinn wurde von einem Zeigefinger angehoben. „Scharlih glaubt, Winnetou wäre es lieber, wenn seine Schmerzen von einer Marter als von einem rollenden Kiesel verursacht worden wären?“ Der Apache küsste Shatterhands Handgelenk. „Til-Lata war nicht ‚der halbe Stamm‘. Er hofft zudem, das Old Shatterhand bald wieder sein Lager verlassen kann.“

„Winnetou ist sehr nachsichtig mit mir, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mich ungeschickt benahm, und jetzt liege ich hier.“

„Bald wird sich Old Shatterhand besser bewegen können mit dem Paar Krücken, die gefertigt werden. Aber für heute und morgen ist es besser, wenn der Knöchel ruhig gehalten wird. Es war Glück, dass der Fuß noch nicht zu sehr geschwollen war, sonst hätte der Stiefel aufgeschnitten werden müssen.“

„Ja, schon – aber wie soll ich Winnetou nun unterstützen? Ich fühle mich nutzlos und mache ihm unnötig Sorgen.“ Nun hatte Shatterhand seine Befürchtungen ausgesprochen.

„Scharlih ist das helle Licht und die Liebe im Leben Winnetous. Er kann also gar nicht nutzlos sein.“ Der Häuptling liebkoste Shatterhands Handrücken mit dem Daumen. „Lass uns erst nach deinem Fuß sehen.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Winnetou zum Erstaunen Old Shatterhands zuerst zur Tür, um die doppelten Decken vor der Öffnung herunterzulassen. Das helle Sonnenlicht drang nur noch durch deren Seiten herein und tauchte ihren Raum in ein mildes Dämmerlicht.

Der Apache rückte dann ein niedriges Tischlein mit einer Schale Wasser, einem kleinen Stapel reiner Tücher und einer Talgkerze näher an ihr Lager. Er schlug die leichte Decke über dem Bein zurück, und löste die Knöchelbandage vorsichtig, immer wieder einen Blick auf den Freund werfend, um zu sehen, ob seine Handlung Schmerzen bereitete. Vorerst trug er eine Salbe auf den Bluterguss auf.

„Meint mein Bruder mit Winnetous Hilfe seine Hose ausziehen zu können? Es wäre besser nicht nur den Fuß, sondern auch die Wade zu kühlen.“

Shatterhand versuchte sich hochzustemmen, aber der Schmerz der Bewegung schoss erneut sein Bein entlang. Dies blieb nicht unbemerkt. Als Antwort darauf zog Winnetou sein Messer aus der Scheide und begann die Seitennaht des Hosenbeins vorsichtig zu lösen.

„Was macht -?“ Der Satz wurde nicht zu Ende geführt, denn der Apache hatte sich vorgebeugt. Für jeden gelösten Nahtstich hauchte er einen Kuss auf die nun nackte Haut. Bei der ersten Berührung zuckte Old Shatterhand zurück. Winnetou legte eine Hand auf sein Knie: „Mein Freund möge sein Bein nicht bewegen.“

Jedem trockenen Kuss folgte seine Zungenspitze, die eine dünne feuchte Spur hinterließ. Der Indee blies vorsichtig darüber, so dass sich die blonden Härchen wie zur Gänsehaut aufstellten. Die Zunge spielte an der Seite der Kniekehle, sich abwechselnd mit Lippen, die an der Haut saugten, damit Zähne sanft knabbern konnten.

Shatterhand sog die Luft scharf ein, denn an dieser Stelle war er besonders empfindsam. Schon wünschte er sich, Winnetou würde etwas härter zubeißen. Diese Berührungen, die fast keine waren, verursachten ihm ein Ziehen in den Lenden, gegen das er machtlos war. Er wünschte sich, der Geliebte würde sich schneller seiner Mitte nähern, ihn dort mit festen Fingern umschließen. Er ballte die Faust der einen Hand an seiner Seite, während er mit der anderen sein Stöhnen unterdrücken wollte. Es war schließlich helllichter Tag. Wie leicht konnte jemand an ihrer Tür vorbei gehen? Immerhin bewohnten sie dieses Stockwerk mit den Familien der Unterhäuptlinge. Ihm bereitete die selbstverständliche Art, mit der Apachen die körperliche Vereinigung und die damit verbundenen Geräusche betrachteten, auch nach einigen Jahren noch Unbehagen, zumindest was den Ausdruck der Liebe zwischen ihm und Winnetou anging.

Bald war diese Überlegung jedoch weggewischt, denn inzwischen war die Naht bis zum Gürtel aufgetrennt. Hände hatten das geöffnete Hosenbein beiseitegeschoben, das Bein vollständig bloß legend.

Shatterhands Hüften schnellten unwillkürlich empor, aber dies half nichts; ein Arm drückte ihn bestimmt nieder. Abermals kam die Warnung: „Nicht bewegen.“

Wie es kam, dass Winnetou nunmehr zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen kniete, konnte Shatterhand nicht sagen. Die Küsse hatten plötzlich aufgehört, nur um von weichen Berührungen ersetzt zu werden. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, wie des Häuptlings dichter langer Haarschopf feiner Seide gleich über seine Haut glitt.

Endlich beugte sich Winnetou über Shatterhands Oberschenkel und legte seinen Mund auf die Narbe, die seinerzeit die Kugel Toby Spencers gerissen hatte. Er leckte und zeichnete ihre Umrisse mit der Zunge nach. Unvermittelt trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Winnetou hätte Sharlih verlieren können.“ Schmerz flackerte kurz in dunklen Augen auf. „Ich lebe.“ Old Shatterhands Finger war es nun, der die Wange des Apachen koste, um auf diese Weise die Schatten vom Gemüt des Geliebten zu vertreiben. Nach kurzer Zeit nickte dieser. Wieder beugte er sich vor, die Haut am Rande der Narbe rot zu saugen.

Seine Finger schwebten über den Härchen an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels. Shatterhand spannte seine Muskeln an, um die erneute Kaum-Berührung zu einem intensiveren Griff werden zu lassen. Aber der Apache sah hoch. Ein seltenes Lächeln lag nun in seinem Blick. „Sharlih sollte Winnetou wirklich vertrauen und sich nicht bewegen.“

Seine Finger folgten den Muskelsträngen in der Leiste. Zupfend näherten sie sich den Härchen um Old Shatterhands halb aufgerichteten Schaft, der vom Tageslicht beschienen wurde. „Wie blond Sharlih selbst dort ist.“ Winnetou rieb seine Wange über die Scham, immer noch das sich füllende Glied missachtend.

Er schob sich daran vorbei, hin zu dem schweren Skrotum, das er erst in seiner Hand wog, ehe er vorsichtig an dessen empfindlicher Haut sog, so dass seine Zunge darüber und darunter lecken konnte. Schon bald ließ er die Hoden wieder aus seinem Mund heraus- und seinen warmen Atem darübergleiten.

Shatterhand rammte sich fast einen Handrücken zwischen die Zähne, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Er verzehrte sich nach der festen Reibung, die seine zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven befriedigen könnte, die seinem nun vollständig geschwollenen, roten Glied Linderung bringen könnte. Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich, das schnelle fordernde Zucken seiner Hüften zu unterdrücken. „Winnetou, bitte! Ich brauche – ich – mehr.“

In seiner Mitte zog und pochte es unaufhaltsam, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Aber die bisherigen Berührungen waren nicht genug für seine gierenden Sinne.

Seinen Knöchel hatte er lange vergessen. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war, Erlösung zu finden. Im Unterbewusstsein registrierte er, dass auch Winnetou schwerer atmete. Und dann entwand sich ein Schrei – rasch erstickt – Old Shatterhands Mund, als sich erst eine feuchte Zunge in seinen Eingang schob und binnen kurzem ersetzt wurde durch einen Finger, der tiefer eindrang und zielsicher jenen geheimen weichen Ort fand, dort Druck ausübte und jegliche Vernunft wegriss. Jetzt, jetzt würde sich Shatterhand ergießen. Aber schon war der Druck vorbei, der Finger verschwunden und mit ihm Winnetous Gewicht zwischen seinen Beinen.

Er schluckte mühsam, versuchte seine zitternden Atemzüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als er Winnetous Schenkel rechts und links seiner Beine spürte. Seine Augen schossen auf, und er sah des Apachen vom Lendenschurz freigegebenen, aufgerichteten Schaft. Sehen und seine Hand heben waren eins. Seine eigene Befriedigung vorübergehend missachtend, sehnte er sich danach, das pralle Gemächt in die Hand zu nehmen, seine Finger fest auf und nieder streichen zu lassen, ja sich darüber zu beugen und zu schmecken.

Aber dazu kam es nicht, denn seine Handgelenke wurden umschlossen und zur Seite gedrückt. „Heute wird Winnetou Sharlih verwöhnen. Wird sein Blutsbruder dies zulassen?“

Old Shatterhands Gedanken flogen in alle Richtungen und so konnte er nur nicken und zusehen, wie Winnetou nach der Talgkerze griff. In einem verwirrten Anfall von Genugtuung sah er nicht nur, dass die Hand des geliebten Mannes zitterte, sondern auch wie erste Lusttropfen dessen Schaft entlangrannen. Sie tropften von dort auf Shatterhands Bauchnabel.

Bald wurde sein Blick magisch angezogen von der festen Bewegung, mit der die Finger des Apachen Talg von der Kerze lösten. Winnetou richtete sich auf, griff hinter sich, versenkte diese Finger zwischen seinen Hinterbacken.

Old Shatterhand schluckte trocken. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihm der Geliebte heute auf diese Weise seinen Körper schenkte? Allein der Gedanke trieb ihn fast in den Höhepunkt. Nie war ihm Winnetou stolzer und schöner erschienen als jetzt im Tageslicht der Sonne, rittlings, hoch aufgerichtet, über ihm sitzend.

Winnetou kippte sein Becken vor. Endlich, endlich umfasste der Apache Shatterhands Glied, führte es hinter sich zu seiner eigenen Öffnung, um es langsam, quälend langsam in sich aufzunehmen, bis sein Gesäß auf dem blonden Schamhaar ruhte. Dann begann er seine inneren Muskeln anzuspannen und den Schaft in ihm zu melken.

Ebenso langsam wie er sich gesetzt hatte, richtete sich der Indee anschließend wieder auf seine Knie, nur um sich diesmal schnell und tief herunter zu senken.

Ohne an seinen Fuß zu denken, spannte Old Shatterhand die Muskeln seines Rückens an und bog sich Winnetou entgegen. Er verzehrte sich nach vollständiger Vereinigung, so unmöglich dies war. Aber vielleicht konnte er noch tiefer eindringen.

Auch Winnetou schien am Ende seiner Kontrolle angekommen zu sein. So fanden sie den gemeinsamen Rhythmus, mit dem der Apache jedem Aufwärtsstoß Shatterhands mit seinem Abwärts begegnete.

„Sharlih, Winnetou spürt Dich an seinem Herzen.“ Dieser hervorgepresste Satz des geliebten Häuptlings ließ Shatterhand alles um sich vergessen. Noch ein Stoß und das Ziehen in seinen Lenden sowie die Schwere in seiner Mitte ließen ihn sich ergießen. Es pulste aus ihm heraus. Er war nur noch heißes Gefühl, tiefes Verlangen, überfließende Ekstase. Jedoch nicht für lange. Dann vergrub er seine Hände im dichten Haar des Apachen und zog dessen Kopf herab zu einem tiefen Kuss.

Damit änderte Old Shatterhand den Winkel, in dem sein Glied noch in Winnetou ruhte. Es presste gegen den weichen Punkt im Inneren des Apachen. Gleichzeitig lag des Häuptlings Schaft nun zwischen ihren beiden Körpern. Diese doppelte Stimulierung war zu viel. Winnetou ergoss sich, während er seinen Schrei durch einen wilden Kuss im Mund Old Shatterhands erstickte. Sein Samen spritzte in Schüben bis zum Hals des Geliebten, ja etwas landete nahe dessen Mundwinkel.

Ohne groß nachzudenken, versuchte der Westmann den Spermaspritzer mit der Zunge zu angeln. Er wollte noch immer Winnetou nicht nur spüren, sondern auch schmecken.

Langsam kamen sie zwar wieder zu sich, aber die Müdigkeit zog sie herab. Ein weiterer Kuss, ein gehauchtes „Sharlih“, ein leises „mein Winnetou“ und der Apache sank vollends auf die Brust Shatterhands, während das erschlaffende Glied aus ihm herausglitt.

Der letzte Rest Vernunft sagte Old Shatterhand, dass sie sich säubern sollten, dass sein Knöchel am Abend schmerzen, seine Beinmuskeln und sein Rücken vollkommen verspannt und steif sein würden. Aber was waren derartige Kleinigkeiten gegen das überwältigende Gefühl, den geliebten Mann in seinen Armen geborgen zu halten? Er hauchte einen Kuss auf eine schweißnasse Schläfe, schaffte es mit einer Hand, die leichte Decke über sie beide zu ziehen, und folgte dann Winnetou in Morpheus‘ Arme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an Karla1209 für Beta above and beyond the call of duty
> 
>  Warnung vor möglicher Kultureller Aneignung

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by and thanks to Karla 1209  
> Mein Dank wird Dir immerdar nachschleichen.
> 
> Warning for possible cultural appropriation


End file.
